Objective: To isolate and characterize SV40 specific T and U antigens and to gain insight into their biological functions in vivo. Approach: To isolate each protein by conventional chromatographic techniques; to develop radioimmunoassays for each. We have recently developed a semifunctional assay for the T antigen.